The scientific literature on vascular cognitive impairment (VCI) suggests relative functional deficits in fronto- subcortical networks (FSN). Though not exclusive among dementias to VCI, FSN dysfunction is, perhaps, more prominent in relative severity. Small vessel ischemic disease (SVID), associated with white matter disease (WMD), is one pathway through which VCI may occur. The prominence of white matter in FSN and recent research showing hypoprofusion of prefrontal cortex with WMD anywhere in the brain suggest a logical area of study. The proposed investigation is of autonomic, behavioral, and cognitive functions associated with FSN involvement in SVID patients recruited from an ongoing NIA-funded parent project, which examines risk markers for dementia after stroke. Towards this goal, a program has been designed to provide new training and skills in theories of pathophysiology and cognition in VCI, collection and analysis of data from cognitive, imaging (e.g., Diffusion Tensor Imaging), and autonomic measures (e.g., heart rate variability, respiratory sinus arrhythmia), and conduction of an independent research project synthesizing these skills that will promote the development of an academic research career. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]